


14 Years Ago Exactly

by enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen, I cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/pseuds/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986
Summary: Apparently, no one can remember anything from before they were four years old.Elicia Hughes knows this to be false.





	14 Years Ago Exactly

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad, so anyone feel free to correct my grammar or give me advice.
> 
> She’s 17 in this by the way.

Apparently, no one can remember anything from before they were four years old.

Elicia Hughes knows this to be false.

She had two memories from when she was three years old. The first was of a man reading her to sleep. He had short black hair and a beard that would tickle her when he leaned down to hug her. His eyes were full of warmth and love, and they shone down on her, adoring her, until his very last days.

The second memory was on a rainy day (she might have imagined the rain, her mother says differently but uncle Roy insists on it), and all the towering adults were wearing black, her least favorite color. All she could think of was _why isn’t daddy here? Why is mommy the only one holding my hand? Shouldn’t they both be?_

“Where’s daddy?” She asked quietly. Her mommy raised a shaking hand and pointed to the large box, that Elicia would later learn was called a casket.

She tried to ignore the loud bangs, thrumming through her head, but she couldn’t, and blinked at each one.

The box was set down, and dirt was thrown on it.

“Mommy, why are they putting all that dirt on daddy?”  
“They’re burying him dear.”  
“But if Daddy gets buried, then he won't be able to do all his work.” It made no sense. Why?!  
“Elicia!”  
“Daddy said he has a bunch of work he needs to do! No, stop it! Stop putting dirt on him! Daddy!”

Elicia Hughes wished that only the first memory existed. Elicia Hughes couldn’t handle the second one. Elicia Hughes knew it could all be erased.

She lifted her chalk from the stone floor of her basement. The transmutation circle was complete.

Elicia Hughes wasn’t stupid. She knew that human transmutation couldn’t work. That wasn’t was this was. She wasn’t going to bring her father back to life. She was going to stop him from dying in the first place.

Elicia Hughes slammed her hands onto the cold hard stone. The array glowed bright blue. Then the light faded away. Her surroundings changed, though not by much. The alchemic texts disappeared, replaced with normal basement stuff, like old couches and pipes. 

She went up the stairs, her steps as light as she could make them. She had planned it out perfectly. It had been in the morning, and it was the 14th anniversary of her father’s death. The circle she set up should have sent her 14 years back in time. 

She emerged out of the basement, trying not to let the door creek and alert anyone of her presence. Sure enough, the sun was shining through an east facing window, so it was morning. 

One problem though. She looked down, and saw a little girl. Herself. 

“Shhh,” she whispered to the three-year-old, putting her finger over her lips. Little-Elicia stared up in confusion. “You’ll never cry again.”


End file.
